The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal processing device, and more particularly to a technology that is effective when applied to a high-frequency signal processing device that amplifies power after performing direct modulation on a voltage-controlled oscillator circuit.
A transmission power correction circuit described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-86010 can overcome a problem where transmission power fails to comply with a standard due, for instance, to transmission circuit gain changes with temperature and variability of parts. A low-cost multistage amplifier described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9 (1997)-266427 suppresses changes in frequency characteristics, which are caused by switching between a linear operation and a limiting operation. A small-size high-frequency amplifier described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-309435 not only reduces the scale of circuitry, but also provides high efficiency by exercising the distortion compensation function of a distortion compensation circuit.